The present invention relates to a lighting device.
Various types of known lighting devices, such as LED elements, put significance on high efficiency. In such a lighting device that puts significance on high efficiency, the device has an improved light emitting efficiency. However, due to low color rendering, when the light from the device reaches an object or a person, the color of the object or the skin color of the person may not be truly reproduced.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-176992 discloses a lighting device that puts significance on high color rendering so that the color of an object and the skin color of a person may be truly reproduced. The lighting device takes into consideration, for example, a general color rendering index and special color rendering index No. 15 (R15).
The above lighting device is configured to truly reproduce the skin color of a person, that is, to have a high rendering index, by increasing the general color rendering index Ra and the special color rendering index No. 15 (R15). In addition to truly reproducing the skin color, it is desirable that a lighting device be developed so that skin is rendered with a preferable color.